An island of discovery
by englandl0ve2007
Summary: Jate fic with other characters too set at the end of season 3 episode 6.
1. Chapter 1

Its strange how the weirdest things can suddenly become comfortable. Kate was thinking as she ran through the jungle with sawyer in toe. When they were on THEIR island things were easier there had been, routine. Now it was gone. Now she was running for her Life and running away from jack.

Shots kept on coming through the trees. Sawyer was shooting back but it wasn't working. Kate ducked behind a tree she saw his face the face of the other she knew this was it. Suddenly he was down and there was Alex.

Jack was starting to panic he knew that this was going to be it. Even if he saved Ben his fate would still be in their hands. And he knew he didn't have much of a chance. Juliet and him were now the only ones in the room.

"Jack this is stupid you know it and I know it if you don't finish this operation they will kill you and nothing I can stay will stop them."

Jack looked at her "I don't care im waiting until I get the call."

"And what if you don't"

Jack Looked at her "that's a chance I have to take"

Alex had led sawyer and Kate to an opening in the jungle Kate knew this was probably her only chance.

"Jack?"

Jack Looked at the walkie-talkie this is way too soon he thought she couldn't be safe

"Kate are you ok it hasn't even been an hour yet…"

She smiled "were ok for the minute how are you"

Jack looked at Juliet "im fine there really looking after me you know!"

Kate laughed a Little

Jack went back into serious doctor mode " Kate I need you to tell me the story"

Kate looked at sawyer " When you were in residency your first procedure was on a 16 year old girl. After 13 hours you were closing her up when you accidentally ripped her um her dura….al sac" Jack couldn't believe she had remembered. " Anyway all the nerves spilled out like angel hair pasta and you said the terror was crazy. You let the fear in." Kate starts to cry " you have it 5 seconds and you started to count 1, 2, 3 " Kate was really welling up now.

Jack Looked at the walkie-talkie he pressed the button "4,……………….5 he finished.

"Kate I need you to promise me something"

Kate knows what he is going to say she knows what his going to ask she looks at sawyer with tears in her eyes. Sawyer knows as well and he hates to see her like this.

"I need you to promise that you will never come back for me "

Kate hears the words and begins to cry harder "jack I cant I…"

Jack tries to compose himself he can hear her voice and the tears "promise me"

She looks at sawyer and then at the walkie -talkie only Alex saw it, her hand behind her back fingers crossed "I promise"

The rain was still coming down "jack?" and with that he was gone.

Juliet looked at Jack she had seen his face she had seen the tears in his eyes although he hadn't let them fall. She saw him count to 5 quietly to himself, suddenly he picked up the walkie-talkie "KATE" he shouted.

Sawyer turned around and watched her as she went to speak she was sill crying

"Yes jack"

Jack smiled to himself "Love ya Kate"

Kate laughed and looked at sawyer and Alex "love you too jack" And with that he was gone.

To Juliet, sawyer and Alex it was a friendly goodbye but to jack and Kate it was a hell of a lot more. And they both knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the aftermath

There was no way he could deny it any longer he saw her face and the way she had broken down when she was talking to jack. She had feelings for him sawyer had always known that but he had never seen how deeply until now. Anyway he had to push it to the back of his mind, she had chosen him shed had sex with him she couldn't take that back. Could she?

They had been rowing the boat for over three hours now and Kate was beginning to get agitated. Juliet had let them go but they had to take Karl with them that were the deal. Sawyer was being his usual annoying self.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Sawyer would you shut up" He was singing and Kate didn't Like it how could he be happy after what they had just done.

"Sorry freckles but gotta keep up the old spirits you know I mean ……"

Kate interrupted "we have to go back"

Sawyer looked at her "are you crazy you heard what the doc said he asked you not to come back"

"Sawyer I don't care look if we go round the other side of the island chances are they wont see us and…."

"Sawyer looked at Karl "No Kate were not doing it what about Karl if we don't get him back to shore he will die"

Kate sat still not rowing not moving all she could think about was jack.

"I've managed to stop the bleeding he should wake up in about an hour don't move him Leave him lying until I see him got it" Jack felt numb but he couldn't show it. He had let her go he had let her be free he knew that was the right thing to do. With Sarah he had no choice but with Kate he did he had the choice to let her be happy with sawyer. But he couldn't help thinking what if things were different what if she hadn't slept with sawyer what if…………. He knew he had to stop this he blanked it out. He was led to a cage, that cage, they really knew how to rub it in and it was working.

Back at the island Claire was on the beach with Aaron she knew something wasn't right and she couldn't help but wonder why no one had gone after them after weeks of not knowing. She was worried about them and she knew she was right to be. Claire Looked towards Charlie and the others she stood up "guys" she shouted "we need to talk" People had started to gather round

"We need to talk about how we are gonna get our friends back"

"Claire as much as we Love the idea they like told us not to go back if we do they could kiL…"

"Hurley we cant just leave them have you forgotten what they have done for us perhaps not sawyer but jack and Kate. Jack has helped so many of us, me Charlie, Locke, sun he even saved sawyer twice and he doesn't even like the guy. And Kate she helped deliver Aaron and I know she has helped lots of you. So please we cant be scared any more we have to get our friends back, now does anyone have a plan or am I going out there myself?"


	3. Chapter 3

Claries words had had impact and Sayid and Locke knew what they had to do. They had to go and find their friends. The question was, how?

Although they had guns they didn't have enough and sayid was unwilling to do anything without some sort of plan.

Unbeknown to them Kate and Sawyer were already making there way back to the island.

They had been sailing now for a day and they could see their island was in sight. Kate thought to herself how strange it sounded to call it their island. And then it hit her this was the first place she could call home after years of being on the run, a sad smile crossed her face, home she thought.

"So freckles how you feeling about our big entrance back onto Polar Bear Island?"

Kate smiled she couldn't help it, "well im sure they'll be happy to see me, Sawyer cant say the same for you thou, now keep rowing we have to get to the other side before night fall we don't want to scare anyone arriving in the dark"

"Yes sir," replied sawyer and they continued to row sawyer watching her from behind and Kate thinking about Jack.

"Dude this isn't going to work its stupid"

Charlie was standing Legs apart in the ocean

"Look Hurley we have no fresh food apart from fruit and since Locke got dynamite happy supplies are even lower so unless you have any better ideas come and help me"

Hurley sighed to himself and made his way into the water

"Fine but if anything bites me im blaming you"

Charlie looses his balance and goes flying into Hurley; he falls over into the water causing one almighty splash

"Oww I told you it wouldn't work you cant cash fish with a pan"

Charlie gives him a look

"Well do you have any better ideas Hurley I mean perhaps we can catch the fish with are bare hands maybe we can ask Jin for some tips you know, oh wait we cant HE DOSNT SPEAK ENGLISH or maybe we could…"

Hurley looks out onto the water and points

"Dude"

Charlie continues to babble on "or Aaron could get into the water we could use him as bait…"

"DUDE WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LOOK" by now they have an audience and the others have begun to gather around.

Claire smiles "there back, Charlie look there back"

Charlie and the others smile and start to shout to them, then Charlie's smile falls, and as they get closer he notices something.

"Guys, where's Jack?"


End file.
